


Trick or Treat

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn goes out for Halloween with her new Sunnydale High friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

Buffy answered the door when Michael knocked. “Dawn, your friend is here!” she called. She looked at the young man, nodding her approval of his costume. “You’re that Evil Dead guy, aren’t you? Love your chainsaw.” Her eyes narrowed. “Dawn loves that movie. Keep your chainsaw to yourself.”

 

Michael laughed. “We’re just friends, Ms Summers.”

 

Dawn came skipping down the stairs in one of her sister’s mini skirts, even shorter with Dawn’s longer legs, a stake clutched in her hand, her hair pulled back tight in a pony tail. “Hey, Mikey,” she called. “You look great.”

 

Buffy looked at her in confusion. “So, where’s your costume?”

 

“This is my costume. Dawn the Vampire Slayer.” She grabbed a mini chocolate bar from the bowl by the door. “I’ll see you later.”

 

“You know,” Buffy said to her, “this is against my better judgment. After last year. You be home by 11:00.”

 

“I’ll be sure I get my Ash back home by then.”

 

Buffy groaned as she watched her sister disappear into the night. She didn’t see the dark figure move from the shadows as it followed Dawn and Michael.

 

 

They met Kitt in front of the Expresso Pump. Her dark hair was teased into a wild shape, her eyes darkly lined and her lips red. “Hey, guys. Happy Hallowe’en.”

 

“And you are supposed to be...?” Michael asked.

 

“Robert Smith. From the Cure.”

 

Michael and Dawn both stared at her blankly.

 

“It’s a group.” She studied Dawn. “Cheerleader? The end of your pom pom fell off.”

 

Carlos joined them. “She’s a Vampire Slayer. I know cause she told me she was going to be.” He snubbed his cigarette out with his foot. He had drawn brown lines on his face, and blackened his nose. His clothes were ratty. “And I’m a werewolf.”

 

“Dawn started to say, ‘That’s not what a...’ but stopped herself. “Cool. So, what first? The Bronze?”

 

“Later,” Michael replied. “I’d like to wander around town and look at the way people decorated their houses.”

 

The others nodded. “That’s cool,” Kitt said.

 

Carlos added, “And maybe we can score some candy.”

 

The quartet headed away from downtown. The dark figure stepped from the alley in close pursuit.

 

 

The Bronze was crowded. Dawn had never heard of the band, but they were pretty good, they all agreed. She looked down at her watch. “Ah, crap. I have to go, or Buffy will send out a search party.”

 

“Aw, so early?” Kitt asked. “It isn’t even midnight.”

 

“It’s okay, Dawn.” Michael stood up to leave. “I have a class first period. I’d better go too. I’ll walk you.”

 

“Thanks.” She raised her prop. “But I’d be okay. I have my stake.”

 

Dawn and Michael stepped outside, when he realized he’d left his saw. He ran back inside. Dawn stood waiting, glancing at her watch. Time was going to be tight.

 

She didn’t see the errant vampire approaching her from behind, heedless that tonight was supposed to be a holiday from evil. He reached out to grab her shoulders, when, with a swirl of dust, he disappeared. Dawn turned around at the sound, but there was nobody there. ‘I guess it is time to go home,’ she thought. ‘I’m starting to hear things.’

 

 

Michael walked her to her front door. “Dawn...”

 

“I know. It was fun.” She pecked him on the cheek. “See you tomorrow.”

 

He grinned as he walked down her driveway. He was watched from the shadows.

 

Dawn stepped onto her front lawn. “Hey, Spike. I know you’re there. I saw you when we turned onto Revello.”

 

The vampire stepped wordlessly into the porch light.

 

She crossed her arms. “I don’t need a babysitter. But thanks.” She turned towards her door, then paused. “You want to come inside for a minute?”

 

A look of fear swept across his face, and he shook his head.

 

“Okay. Goodnight, then.” She looked for him, but he was gone. She turned the knob and stepped inside. “Trick or treat,” she called. “Any candy left?”


End file.
